


mutant and proud.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [9]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's all alone in the world now, but she's not scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mutant and proud.

She's all alone in the world now, but she's not scared. She's not the girl who roamed around, trying to find something to eat, trying to find somewhere to sleep, until she ended up in the mansion that fateful night. She's a grown woman, with ideals and principles, and it doesn't matter how much what she does might hurt Charles, because Charles doesn't understand. Charles blends in; Charles can do whatever he wants and not be stared at like he's a freak. She's hid her entire life. She doesn't want to hide anymore. So she doesn't, and never will again.


End file.
